Lockdown
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione works in the Department of Mysteries and who does she work with? Lucius Malfoy. He's an insufferable flirt, ALWAYS in her way and in her space. What can she do when the whole Ministry goes on lock down leaving them trapped in the department alone. Nothing good but maybe something perfect.


She walked the many halls of the prophecy section in the department of mysteries and found what she was looking for. One day a little girl named Nacasia would become the first woman to become a potions master. It boggled her mind that there hadn't been one before. She had considered it herself but found she had little patience or discipline for potion making as a career. No, she was much more suited to this job. Securing and taking in the prophecies as they were and recording those that were completed. Just last week a man invented the first spell to allow witches and wizards to use muggle technology in the wizarding world. She hadn't yet mastered the spell but she knew she would, eventually. She had little time these days. A typical day she could record and sort over fifty prophecies. In this line of work it was necessary to seal your lips lest you influence a prophecy. Under no circumstances was she to approach anyone named in a prophecy. That would get her fired on the spot and she really liked her job. So she didn't look for anyone. It was a little strange to know the fate of so many people but she took it in stride.

Hermione checked off the prophecy on her clipboard and exited the hall. Her lunch back in her office was calling her not to mention how parched she was. When was the last time she ate or drank? She was always forgetting. Maybe two days? That would explain the dizziness. So she quickened her steps and ran right into Lucius Malfoy.

"Do watch where you're going Hermione." He said in that infuriating tone of his. Like he knew all her dirty secrets. It sent chills down her spine. She backed away to a safe distance. She had learned quickly that he had little respect for her personal space and she didn't like the feel of him against her because she liked it too much. He always smelled so…manly. Merlin knows she could use the touch of man these days. She wasn't stupid enough to make that man Lucius Malfoy. He would take it and toss her aside like trash. Of that she had no doubt. So she ignored the pull and crossed her arms glaring at him.

"You should do that same. Mr. Malfoy." She said flatly and moved to go pass him. She thought she would faint if she didn't drink and eat immediately. His eyes narrowed and he stepped way into her bubble and she could feel his breath fanning over her face. Mint. Damn him. She kept her face blank hoping he would never pick up on her desire for him. That would be mortifying. It was bad enough when she admitted it to Ginny a few months ago. Now it was endless teasing and sexual innuendos. Ones vulgar enough to make an experienced witch like herself blush to the roots of her hair. She loved her friend to death but really she needed to lay off because all she could think about around Lucius was how big his cock might be. Just remembering the conversation made her blush.

Lucius would surely see it and use it against her but she kept her face blank as he gazed at her.

"Are you quite done I am in desperate need to eat before I pass out so if you'll excuse me." She said shortly and brushed pass him. His hand grazed hers and it lit her on fire. How could a simple touch do that? She gasped and quickened her steps and hurried down the halls to her office. It was one floor up which was always annoying but she did love the spacious office. It was truly perfect. Just as she was about to press for the lift a siren boomed around the whole department and her face drained of what little color it had. That was the siren for an attack.

Immediately she pressed for the lift again only to find it wasn't coming. A second siren rang singling a lockdown. Fucking great. Now she was thirsty, hungry _and_ afraid. Harry would be the one guarding the minster and that set her nervous into a frenzy. Harry could be so…selfless when it came to his job. It was like he forgot about his wife and little girl when he put on the uniform and took his place at Kingsley's side all hours of the day. Someone else had night duty. There was no doubt in her mind that the siren was singling an attack on the minister. She had faith in Harry's abilities to protect but still…

"I see we are stuck." She whirled around too quickly and stumbled. He caught her before she hit the ground and she instantly pulled from him arms. Touching him was like lighting her middle on fire. Damn him. It shouldn't even be on her mind, touching him, fucking him, but it was every time she saw him. Half the day she was fantasizing about him taking her in a dark corner of the department. Merlin she was fucked up. He was twice her age, old enough to be her father! That didn't stop her mind even a little bit, in fact it made it that much worse. Something so forbidden. Something so wrong but at the same time something so exciting. Merlin knows she needed more excitement in her life.

"I find your repulsion to touching me amusing Hermione." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck off." She snapped and pressed for the lift again.

"It won't work. I suspect we will be here for quite some time. You're not going to faint are you? I would hate to have to catch you. That would mean touching that wonderful body of yours."

She gaped at him because he had never said something like that to her. He seemed to take great pleasure in her stunned silence and gripped her waist and jerked her to him. Her breath left her in a whoosh and then he kissed her. His lips moved against hers with expert skill coaxing her into responding. Her body won over her mind and despite the fact it was a _terrible_ idea she parted her lips and let him in. He was delicious. He searched every corner of her mouth dominating her with his kiss. She let him. Normally in relationship she was the dominate but the idea of anyone dominating Lucius Malfoy was hysterical and absolutely impossible. He walked her back until she was pressed against the wall beside the lift and his hand slid up her skirt to her hip. He toyed with the edge her panties for a moment and she let him do that too. At this point she was willing to let him do anything as long as he didn't stop touching her. It had been so long.

Her hands were resting on his hips and he slid his hand to her inner thigh they gripped so hard her nails dug in through his suit. He chuckled against her lips and brought his to the spot behind her ear. He licked her and her head rolled back on her shoulders so worked up she thought she was start dripping down her thighs.

"Are you going to play around or show me what you're made of Lucius?" She said breathlessly. He pulled back to look at her and when he saw only surety and lust his hand touched her through her panties and she moaned wantonly. It had been so damn long. His bit into her neck, marking her as his and slid her panties down to her ankles and touched her more firmly, skin against skin. She pushing onto his hand desperately but he removed it. She heard him mutter a contraceptive charm and unzip. Her mouth watered and she finally looked down. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny just how big he was. Bigger than any she'd been with and that was perfectly fine with her. He hitched her leg up on his hip and bent to her ear.

"You're going to scream my name until you're hoarse witch."

"Oh my god." She moaned and he thrust in stretching and stretching but there was little pain. Too damn long. She had missed being touched, doing it yourself wasn't the same. Not at all. He stilled in her giving her time to adjust but he was taking too long.

"Move damn it." She hissed and he chuckled. His lips sealed over hers and he moved at a pace to damn slow. She leaned up to his ear and threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't go faster. Then she said if he was too old to do the job right she would go find a wizard who could.

"You're just a delight aren't you? Just remember you fucking asked for it. When you cant walk straight tomorrow it'll be only your fault witch." He purred into her mouth as he kissed her. Then he was slamming to her so hard her whole body vibrated with each thrust and her head banged painfully onto the wall. She barely felt it because she was so focused on his sliding in and out just how she wanted, just how she needed. Oh did she need it. She knew she was being loud but she didn't fucking care. He was grunting into her mouth working her hard. His hand reached between them and she came hard, clenching around him like a vise. He swore in surprise and she felt him empty into her. He slid out and kissed her thoroughly. They were kissing like that never had to stop and even when her lips were sore she didn't considering stopping. She needed to taste him, every inch of his mouth. She felt him harden against her again a few minutes later and he turned her around roughly and shoved in without a word. She shrieked in surprise and he forced her legs further apart to go in deeper. He was brutal more so that before. She could feel his anger. She understood that. She was angry to be succumbing to this, to him and his cursed touch. His hand reached around stroking her just right and she let out a cry as she came around him again. He didn't stop. He was being fueled but his anger. She let him ride it out, let him take what he wanted from her. Hermione knew he needed it and she was willing to let him take it. Perhaps she needed it too.

When at last he finished he pulled out and zipped before turning away from her. Hermione pulled out her wand and cleaned herself up and pulled up her panties. Her hand went to her lips feeling a bust in the center of the bottom one. She didn't heal it. The only sound was her heavy breathing. She could see how tensely he was standing and knew better than to touch him. He was probably having an life threatening crisis. She was a Mudblood. Her blood was dirty and he had just fucked her. Twice.

"We can pretend that didn't just happen. It won't bother me." She whispered and wiped the sweat off the back of her neck. He turned around his eyes ablaze. She watched calmly. She wasn't afraid.

"How do you do this to me?" He hissed. She closed her eyes and said, "How do you do it to me?"

"You're a Mudblood." He stated.

"I am."

"And I fucked you."

"You did."

"Come here." He said holding out his hand. She went to him and he pulled her into his arms. A hug. She was hugging Lucius Malfoy. His body was solid against hers and she could hear his heart thrumming in his chest. It was a comforting sound. He was so fully alive, so vibrant. His life force alone got her wet. How many days had she walked around wet and frustrated? She had cursed him in her mind for it a thousand times.

"You know I love you." He said at last. Her heart clenched. Hermione's mind raced with memories. Him making her laugh, making her blush, making her feel things no one else had. Not even Ron. She held onto him tighter. Did she love him? She thought back further to the day they started working together. He had called her by name, had been polite and became an insufferable flirt instantly. Her heart clenched again remembering that smile. The few times she had heard him laugh had made her whole body glow. He was a beautiful man. Not just handsome. Beautiful.

"And I love you." She said a while later. He sighed pulling her back and taking her face in his hands.

"How did you do it?" He demanded resignedly. Hermione didn't smile as she said, "How did you?"

"It isn't a good idea." He continued flatly. Hermione nodded her agreement.

"And I couldn't care less. You are mine."

Now she smiled, "I am. And you better be mine. Just mine."

"Yes, yes." He swore and kissed her, this time sweetly. Her arms wound around his neck pulling him closer. As close as she could get him.

A siren rang out telling the whole ministry that the threat had been dealt with. The lift came down in a whoosh. She sighed against him. She still needed to eat.

On cue her stomach rumbled loudly and he laughed lightly.

"I say we go eat."

"I say yes." She told him and he dragged her into the lift.

The next day Hermione met with Ginny at her flat. Ginny took one look at her and burst into laughter.

"How was it?" She said finally and Hermione glared at her friend.

"How is it you knew just by looking at me?" She demanded of her.

"You're glowing and finally relaxed. I don't think you released how tight you were wound."

Hermione slumped back onto her bed. "It was fucking amazing. I've never been with anyone like him. There's no contest."

Ginny smirked, "So I was right about his size?"

"And then some. He told me he loves me."

Ginny gasped hand over mouth, "He did not!"

Hermione grinned over at her, "He did. Without prompting."

Ginny sighed delightedly. "It like a twisted fairy tale. He's your prince charming. I want one."

Hermione swatted at her, "You have one dummy."

Ginny frowned, "Oh yeah. I wished he would fuck me more though. He's always so busy."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. She didn't want to think of Harry fucking anyone.

"Tell him then. I highly doubt he'll deny you."

Ginny smirked, "He can be really insecure about himself. He always second guesses what he's doing. I usually have to do all the work. He treats me like a piece of glass. Pisses me off."

"I say you threaten him until he does you right. God lets talk about something else."

Ginny leaned closer, "How did it happen?"

"There was a lockdown. You know its actually very clichéd. Locked together in a room. Anyway he took me against the wall clothes still on. That was a first too."

"That sounds hot. You're so lucky. I love Harry but he could use some imagination. Maybe I should cheat on him and see what he does."

Hermione gasped, "Ginny!"

"What?" She said confusedly. Hermione sat up and looked her friend in the eye. "All that would accomplish is breaking his heart. He adores you. And he's your husband. Just talk to him. Demand he take control. I know he has it in him. He's Harry freaking Potter."

"You know what? You are absolutely right." Ginny stood abruptly. She looked scarily determined.

"I will get through to him. Now. He should be on his way home by now and Lily is with Mom. So we will have plenty of time. He's not going to know what hit him." She promised and Hermione laughed.

"Have fun, I'm sure you'll tell me all about it tomorrow."

She smirked, "You know it. He better shape up or I'll divorce him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shooed her friend out. Now alone she pulled the tub of ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed a spoon. Hermione curled up in the couch knowing she would undoubtedly finish the entire thing. Oh well. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door. Confused she opened it and lost her breath. What was he doing here?

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth open or invite me in?" He said smirking. She gripped his sleeve and pulled him in roughly and he stumbled into her arms. Hermione fastened her lips to his. It had been only twenty four hours since he'd been inside and that was much too long. He smiled against her probably because of her enthusiasm. She heard him set something down on the counter and when she looked it was bottle of wine. Perfect.

"How did you even know where I lived, Lucius?"

"I looked at your file if course." He said simply. She frowned, "How in the world did you get my file?"

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, that's how."

"Arrogant prat." She told him and popped open the bottle. As she poured she pondered how his presence could make her so happy. But it was nothing new, even before her day was brighter when she saw him. She sipped her wine and watched him do the same. He was eyeing her probably undressing her. He had yet to actually see her naked. Hermione set down her glass and said bluntly, "Can we fuck now or are you busy?"

He choked on his wine and glanced at her in surprise. She waited impatiently for his answer.

"Are you serious? Aren't you wore out from yesterday?" He asked incredulously.

Hermione shifted, she was sore but she wanted him anyway.

"I don't care. I haven't had enough. It's been too long for me." She said simply and he needed no more encouragement. She pulled him into her bed room and pushed him onto the bed roughly. Hermione shimmied out of her pants and stripped off her shirt throwing it at him. He caught it and tossed it aside, his eyes on her exposed skin.

"I'm pretty sure this is the part where your clothes come off." She said teasingly. He narrowed his eyes, "Insolence." He muttered and unbuttoned his shirt. She swallowed as his chest was exposed. He certainly didn't look old. How old was he anyway? Now obviously wasn't the time to ask. She took off the rest of her clothes as did he and moved to straddle him. His hands roamed her body with skill, knowing exactly what to do and she loved every second of it.

After that they developed a routine. Most of their time was spent together. Hermione put her foot down and it was decided there would be no sex at work. He agreed easily enough but his hands were always close. She was happy. More than happy. Hermione thought he was too.

Tonight she was going over to the manor because they were revealing their relationship to Draco. Hermione wasn't sure how it would go honestly but she wouldn't bring up their days in school. He had been a child then. She had been too.

They took the lift together and used the floo to go to the manor. She stumbled and would have landed face first if he hadn't caught her easily in his strong arms laughing.

"Don't you laugh at me." She warned him and he only laughed harder.

"Father? Who's here?" Draco voice said coming closer. Hermione tensed a little and Lucius took her hand.

"In here Draco." He called and Draco came into view. He balked seeing Hermione and there was a silence that stretched on too long.

"I knew you'd been fucking someone but I really didn't think you'd go for someone my age father."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "How did you come to the conclusion I was fucking anyone?"

Draco smirked, "Well if you must know I happened to hear you in your office about two weeks ago. Do you want me to continue?"

Hermione was shocked to see a blush form on Lucius's neck.

"Well I for one want you to continue." Hermione said grinning. She had an idea of what he had been doing. Hell merlin knows she did the same thing at night when he wasn't close.

"I won't torture my father, Granger. How long has this been going on?"

Lucius looked down at Hermione, "Three months." She answered promptly.

"Damn and you're still together. I'm shocked Father usually its one and done."

Lucius glared at his only son. "Shut it Draco."

Hermione laughed, "Is that so Lucius?"

Lucius sighed and let go of her hand, "What can I say? I had many…one night stands."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, "Oh well. You're mine now."

Lucius grinned down at her, "Yes."

Draco gaped at them, "What have you done with my father Granger?"

Hermione said bluntly, "Fucked him senseless for three months."

Draco blanched, "For fucks sake Granger."

Lucius roared with laughter and to Hermione her crude words were worth it. He needed to laugh more. Hermione was also keeping something from Lucius and suddenly decided she couldn't take it anymore.

"So Draco I thought you should know you'll be a big brother here in a few months."

Silence and then, "What did you just say Hermione?" Lucius asked with an unreadable tone.

"You heard me. I guess one of your charms didn't take."

Draco looked ready to pass out, "Congratulations." He said breathlessly. Hermione turned to look at her lover with a worried expression. Had she given him a heart attack? His face showed nothing so she had no idea what was going on in that mind of his.

"Say something." She pleaded. He was shocked out of his daze and he gripped her tight sealing his lips over hers. Draco made a gagging sound and Hermione flipped him off while locking her tongue with his father's.

"You can definitely stop now." Draco said desperately. Hermione pulled away to laugh and Lucius said that he would be right back. Hermione crossed her arm and stared at Draco.

"You're taking this well."

Draco shrugged, "It's been hard to see him so miserably these past few years since mom left us. If you make him happy that's all there is too it. I was actually worried that he might do something…permanent."

Hermione paled. The thought of anything happening to her Lucius was too painful to think about.

"I'll make sure that never happens." She swore and Draco looked at her with respect.

Lucius came back but Draco saw him first and said, "Oh come _on_ Father. _Really_?"

Hermione turned and lost her breath. Before she could say anything he got down on one knee and opened the box revealing the most stunning ring she had ever seen. It was perfect. Was it really for her?

"Do I even need to say anything?" He said smirking. Hermione glared at him, "I could say no you bastard."

"But you won't." He said.

"No I won't. My answer is yes."

He slid the ring onto her finger and swept her into his arms, spinning her round and round. Draco started to clap. Hermione suddenly remember a day back at Hogwarts. It was the day Harry had kissed Ginny finally. She could remember wanting that. And then she remembered the day lily was born. She remembered wanted that too. She was getting everything she ever wanted.

She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you."

His hand touched her lip, "And I love you. More than anything."

Draco scoffed, "I think he means almost anything. I'm the best thing to ever happen to him."

Lucius didn't glare at Draco like Hermione thought he would, "Yes son, you're right."

Draco gaped at his father in shock. Lucius crossed the distance and hugged his son and Hermione saw Draco's eyes tearing up as he accepted it. Lucius pulled back and touched his sons face before turning to Hermione.

"Everything is just right." He said.

"Yes it is." Hermione replied.

Later that day Hermione was at the burrow. She did feel badly that only Ginny knew about Lucius. Hermione should come clean a while ago. Ginny didn't even know she was pregnant yet. She walked in with nerves running through her. It would be fine she told herself.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were coming." Molly said hugging her. Molly was always hugging her.

"Is Ginny around? And the others maybe?"

"Yes everyone's out back. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I just have some news to share."

"Oh did you get a promotion?" Molly asked excitedly. Hermione had to smile. Molly led her to the back and called attention. The whole Weasley clan looked at her and her mouth went dry. She could do it. This was her family.

"Well everyone. I am pregnant and getting married. So...yes pregnant and getting married." She said lamely. Ginny screamed and half tackled her. Hermione caught her and held tight.

"Who are you marrying?" Harry asked in shock.

"Harry Potter I swear if you over react I will hex you do you understand?" Hermione warned and he frowned as he nodded.

"Lucius Malfoy." She said and there was a collective silence. Then everything exploded.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted.

Hermione took out her wand in warning. Everyone fell silent.

"I am marrying him and having his child. Nothing you say will change it so…deal with it."

Ginny snickered and Harry pinned her with a glare. "You knew!"

"Of course I'm her best friend."

"Umm congratulations Hermione." Fred and George said together. Hermione grinned.

"You've been fucking Malfoy?" Ron said quietly. Hermione grinned wider, "Lots and lots of times."

He bent over and was sick in the bushes. Hermione chuckled, that was what he got.

Eventually things settled down and Molly was giving her advice to deal with the pregnancy as was Ginny. Hermione took it all in stride and felt a sense of pure happiness settle over her. Everything was perfect.

The floo roared to life and Draco fell out sobbing horribly. Hermione rushed to him shaking him.

"Draco , Draco what's wrong?"

"Father, he was attacked outside the ministry. He's at St, Mungos."

"No." Hermione breathed and hastily pulled Draco through the floo with her. They ran to his room faster than they had ever ran. They paused at the thresh hold of his room. Hermione let out a sob. There was blood covering every inch of his skin and there were three healers working over him.

"What the fuck happened Draco?" Hermione demanded of him and Draco took a calming breath.

"I don't know. I was his emergency contact. They just told me there had been an attack."

Hermione turned back to Lucius who was so still on the bed. Nothing could happen to him.

They were there for eight hours until the healers came out and told them they honestly did not know how he was still alive.

"We don't know if he will ever wake up. He had a horrible head injury and lost a lot of blood. We've healed everything but…head injuries can be tricky. All we can do is wait."

Hermione felt her heart break and she held onto Draco as he cried.

They stayed at the hospital for the rest of the day and night until they had to deal with their needs.

"Go home Draco. Get some food and I will to then we'll come back. Everything will be okay." Hermione told him and Draco hugged her tight.

"An hour." He promised.

An hour later Hermione was at Lucius's beside holding his hand.

"You have so much to live for Lucius. You wake up right now." She said squeezing his hand.

He did not.

Hermione's pregnancy progressed rapidly and the ring on her finger was always a heavy reminder that he wasn't with her. Draco was depressed and worried with each day that passed. They practically lived at the hospital. The staff knew them by name and cared for Lucius as if he were their loved one. Every day he didn't wake up.

Hermione was eight months pregnant now. She could hardly bear the thought that Lucius might not be there for the delivery. At least she had Ginny and Draco. Today Hermione was sitting at his bedside reading to him. Shakespeare. Draco came in looking heavily exhausted and took a seat beside her. He had stopped asking for changes five months ago.

"Draco. What if he never wakes up?" She asked softly.

"He will." He said with conviction.

"My father never gives up." He continued with the same conviction.

Hermione stroked Lucius's face gently and ran her fingers through his long beautiful hair. She missed him and his touch.

"Hello Draco, Hermione." Healer Abbott said brightly. Hermione greeted her politely. Draco didn't say anything.

"I have some news. I'm not sure if its for you but there has been a new treatment added to our hospital. Basically we would give Lucius the draught of living death and then give him the cure. It might just wake him up. There are some risks, such as making his condition worse. He's completely healthy right now just not awake. If its something you're interested in please let me know and we can do it immediately."

"Draco?" Hermione asked. It was ultimately up to him.

"We'll do it. He wouldn't want to live this way."

Hermione agreed with that but the thought of him actually dying was unbearable.

"Excellent. We can do it within the hour." She said and excused herself after taking Lucius's vitals.

Hermione held Draco's hand when she came back and administered the potion intravenously. Hermione could feel Draco gripping her hand almost painfully.

"How soon will we know if it worked?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Almost instantly. Maybe five minutes." She answered and set the syringe down on the tray to grab the second one. She waited maybe thirty seconds then administered it.

Hermione had never ever been so nerve wracked in her life. They waited five minutes and then ten.

"I am very sorry. We won't give up but keep your options in mind." She said and as soon as she made it to the door Lucius gripped her other hand and his eyes opened. He was breathing too hard and Hermione was so shocked she couldn't speak. Draco shot to his feet and got closer. Healer Abbott took his vitals and explained everything in calm words. Lucius calmed. Then he turned to Hermione and looked down at their joined hands.

"I love you." He whispered.

Hermione sobbed, "And I love you." She kissed him softly.

The next month was filled with physical therapy and Lucius was doing well. He needed his cane to assist him but that didn't seem to bother him.

Today Hermione was reading in her room. She had moved into the manor months ago at Draco's request. He said he didn't want to be there all alone. So she did.

"Hermione?" Lucius called.

"In here!" Hermione yelled back and struggled to her feet. She was nine months pregnant now and she was more than ready for it to be over. As she stood her water broke all over the floor and she made a surprised sound.

"Oh." She whispered looking down and then Lucius entered.

"It's time." She said excitedly. Lucius looked down right terrified.

"Really Lucius you've done this before." She teased. Lucius glared at her.

"Yes and I was a mess then too. Come on lets get you to St. Mungos."

"We have to tell Draco and Ginny!"

"I'll take care of it. Worry about you right now and the baby."

Hermione sighed and stepped into the floo. The next hour was spent prepping her letting her know what to expect. The healers had come a long way with helping with the pain but they still told her it would be excruciating. Hermione swallowed hard. As long as she had a healthy baby she would handle it.

Lucius, Draco and Ginny were allowed in the room to her relief and then it was time to push. They weren't even close when they said it would be excruciating. It was like she was dying.

Hermione screamed as she pushed and out came her daughter. Lucius kissed her forehead and Ginny exclaimed how beautiful she was.

"What's her name?"

"Nevaeh Ash Malfoy." Hermione told them. Lucius said it was perfect and Draco said it was odd.

"Shut up _Draco_." Hermione said glaring at him. He shrugged and asked to hold her. Hermione handed her off and slumped against the pillows. The healer did her job and the pain vanished completely.

Lucius was here, Draco and Ginny were here. Her family was safe. Her daughter was perfect and she had everything she had ever wanted.

She took Lucius's hand, "Thank you." She said sincerely from her heart. Lucius frowned.

"For what?"

"Everything." She breathed and he kissed her. Perfect.


End file.
